Personality Changes
Personality Changes is the eleventh episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. News in Space *A rogue plumber has escaped. He is very powerful. Beware! *A new pet called Scotians are popular across the galaxy. They look like black dogs (these are species from earth). *A terrorist attack on the moon, Io has caused the Earth section plumbers to beware of Physisapien, an ancient creature who can cause rifts in soul. *The astronomers has discovered a universe that has every alien in the Codon Stream of Azmuth's primus and is named after every Ben 10 aliens. Eerie or Interesting? *Shade 10, a hero or a failure? Log 11: April ? 3014 Never mind the date.... "Look what the cat dragged in" Osirius smiled. He frowned at Bellum with another eerie figure. "Bellum, what disgusting thing did you bring in this time" Calliste frowned "We have eight crew members and three humans. Are you crazy enough to bring another crew member in the ship?" "YOU GUYS! This little guy is cool. He can change space and time?" Bellum explained. "Did you watched the news?" I asked. "Did you mean the news which the astronomers discover a universe with aliens and the system is called the --" Bellum asked. "NO! The other news" "Did you mean the news with an ancient creatures that looks like my friend here which highly hazardous?" "Yes!" We all shouted. "Oh, so that's the news! We have to protect our ship immediately" Bellum was frightened and stupid. He was covering the doors and shutting locks and locking locks and so on. And he doesn't notice the PHYSISAPIEN IN FRONT OF HIS FACE! "Umm...Bellum?" "No time, we must protect our ship immediately!" Bellum warned me. "Yes but did you notice a Physisapien in the ship?" "I did?" He asked dumb. The Physisapien then attacked me. Then he zapped my powers and suddenly, Calliste jumped on him. It caused a super enormous explosion that seemed to changed something. "I HAVE FINGERS!" Osirius yelled out. Seriously other then Osirius' surprise that he has got fingers was because he is inside Nemesis' body. I am in Arcina's body. Arcina is in my body. Calliste is in Upto's body. Upto is in Caliste's. Nemesis is in Osirius' body. Bellum is in some other body and everyone is then switched possibly the whole town. Then the alarm blared it was The Stone Swami. He had been firing balls of metal into the houses but he is in a form of a dog! "WHAT?" I yelled at the screen. "Yes" Max Tennyson frowned (he is in the body of Kevin). It's hero....wait, Arcina should say that line. Arcina shouted "It's hero time to play with ponies and magical rainbow --" "ARCINA!" we all shouted. Then, after a few fights with the Stone Swami. He was defeated and sent to jail. Osirius was having difficulty with using hands "Nemesis, how do you use these things?" "Don't disturb me" Nemesis pushed him aside. Wow. Calliste then used a spell known as Transfera Identica but she needs exotic food and animals for her spell. Calliste started listing "First I will need a Scotos apple, the cucumber of chaos --" "Don't you mean the golden apple of chaos?" I asked. Calliste glared at me "No! The skin of the giant leosapien and...." After following her royal commands *Calliste smirked*, Transfera Identica spell will work but wait. We have to catch the Physisapien! Nemesis frowned "Where in the name of Pluto will we find him?" "We track the Physisapien. The last person who touched him was Bellum. Bellum's small strand of energy can be vital in tracking him.." Calliste answered. "The tracking won't be easy. Bellum had travelled all over the city and even in space." "Hold your titan gods, how exactly will we find him? We can't use our powers!" Nemesis yelled out. Osirius rubbed his er...her chin and thought deeply. His deep thoughts are always shallow. "Arcina, see if you can track down the Physisapiens" Osirius ordered. "But I don't know how to track them down?" Arcina replied. Osirius facepalmed. "Umm....what?" Arcina asked dumbly. Never mind. I then meditated. It unleashed a beautiful rainbow *SERIOUSLY RAINBOWS!!* Well whatever. The Physisapien was running like forest fire. Well, he is causing loops in space. "Stop!!!!!!!" Calliste yelled out. Physisapien stopped and suddenly, the time itself is rewinding except for me, Calliste and Upto. "Umm...what's going on?" I asked stupidly. Upto seemingly replied "Uhmm..no idea" Calliste broke the silence "He's running!" Calliste fired a blast of mana but the Physisapien created a huge rift that caused our powers to attack us. I don't know? My darkness blast started to chase after me. "HELP!!!" Calliste yelled out. Great...Is there anything else that is more great? Then suddenly, out of nowhere a giant figure appeared. What is that you ask? It's the Physisapien of course. "Hey!" I shouted as he tried to take off the Ultratrix. The Ultratrix didn't even budge. I yelled out... "Ultratrix, Transformation! Ornivian!" "Jetstream..." I shouted out. I froze half of Physisapien's hand. Physisapien yelled out half frostbitten. "Jetsream..ma...coolin. So shoot up Mr. Physis" Calliste then created an energy wave then made the Physisapien shudder. Upto then zapped him. Physisapien now slightly irritated created a space where we were all trapped. I destroyed the space just by waving a hand. Physisapien stared at me with awe. "Metum Quix!" A huge boulders of earth rose out of the ground (covered with darkness) and hit Physisapien. Calliste and Upto did their fair share of hitting the Physisapien. Physisapien couldn't stand any longer. "Trihead!" I yelled out. Physisapien smirked with vain. However, I froze and burned his whole body. He dropped and passed out. His body disintegrated into space itself. I slumped down and suddenly, the whole time rewinding thing stopped. "I HAVE what" Osirius dropped down staring around as if something was wrong. Arcina and the others felt something was wrong. What do you think? Personality can never change. XP Meanwhile "I am seriously irritated by your attempt to destroy Shade" the man with giant red wings frowned. Physisapien just froze at his anger. "I am so sorry.." he replied. "Sorry isn't enough" the man grinned. He then grabbed the Physisapien by the neck. A small crack was heard and the Physisapien was dead. "Next time, no one defeats Beelzelius...." (THE END) Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10 Logs